Pokemon: Breaking Barriers - Entry 4
by pokemonbreakingbarriers
Summary: Entry #4 of Pokemon: Breaking Barriers


**Sleeping On the Job**

The woods seemed to go on forever. The scratching of the leaves, the faint sound of the pokemon, the constant thumping of the heart: this all seemed surreal to Orion. His adventure has started, and he is seriously having doubts about whether he was ready or not.

Swablu was clinging desperately to Orion's shoulder. Orion was ducking branch after branch, and jumping over overgrown roots. He was catching up with Polan and they were on the tails of the pokemon thieves.

Polan shouted over the rustling of the trees and the clamping noises of their feet as they ran. "Do you know these guys?"

"Of course not!" Orion said between breaths. He was winded. He realized how out of shape he was.

The trees broke into a clear grotto. There were flowers growing randomly about the grass; like sprinkles on top of lime flavored ice cream. They could see the thieves clearly now. One male and one female, both no older than 13; they were dressed in casual clothing. The closer they got, the more familiar they became.

Polan caught up to the boy holding the magnet and dove at his feet. He tripped up they both went sliding along the grass. Dirt and flowers were ripped from the earth in the process. The girl stopped beside them.

I stopped next to Polan. He was wrestling on the ground to take control of the Beldum and the magnet. One of them managed to turn the magnet off, because Beldum hit the ground with a thunk, it was still unconscious.

Polan grabbed Beldum and I helped them up. Swablu flew off my should and into the air sometime during the excitement.

Polan's face was red, you could hear the anger in his voice. "What is your problem!? You can't just don't go around stealing people's pokemon like that."

Orion and Polan noticed it at the same time. They jumped back. The boy and the girl, their eyes were coruscating with blue light. They weren't focused on them and their faces were expressionless.

"Wait, Sissy, is that you? Why did you do that?" Polan said. He knew the little girl. He had met her earlier that day at professor Drago's lab. She was fine then.

The boy and girl talked in unison. "You are unworthy to claim that pokemon. The Legendaries claim it as a recruit. You have no business defying their demands, peasant."

"The Legendaries, what are you talking about?" Polan was astonished.

Orion was just as startled. "And a recruit for what."

They laughed briefly. "A recruit for the army. The Army of the Legendaries. Defy us, and you will surely parish, along with all of the unworthy humans that have polluted this world with their unsightly technology." The drew something out of their pockets: two pokeballs.

"Whoa, listen Sissy, we don't want any trouble. I just want my Beldum and we will go."

They didn't reply, but instead, snickered. They threw their pokeballs in the air. The red beams of energy shot to two pools parallel to each other, this time connecting to the ground. Sissy's pokeball contained a Blitzle and the guy's was a Rogenrola. Both of the pokemon were ready to fight.

There was an unfair advantage. Beldum was already down and Swablu was weak from its battle with Beldum. _Oh crap, _Orion thought _we're done._

"Polan, if things start to look bad, take Beldum and run. Swablu!" Swablu flew down and readied itself for battle. Orion could sense the fire in Swablu's spirit. Orion didn't abandon his hope yet.

The guy spoke a command. "Rogenrola, use headbutt!" Rogenrola started wobbling, then it's wobbling broke into an uncoordinated sprint. It dove for Swablu

"Swablu fly up!" Swablu did, just in time. Rogenrola rolled to stop.

Sissy spoke her first command now. "Quick Attack Blitzle!" Bliztle, was burst into a sprint instantly. It's speed gave it a black and white shroud. It was too fast for Orion to give a command. It leaped into the air and knocked Swablu out of the sky. It hit the ground, but it was ok to get up again.

"Swablu, are you alright?" It stood up faintly, but it was ready for its next command.

"Ok Swablu use –"

"Rogenrola, use sand attack!" Orion's command and attack was cut off. Rogenrola kicked dirt into Swablu's face. It was blind at the moment.

"Now Blitzle! Use charge and prepare to use shockwave." Sissy and the guy's faces haven't budged this entire battle. They are expressionless. They are like robots being controlled.

_If that attack hits Swablu is done for. I don't know what to do. I am in way too far over my head. _Orion thought. Right as Blitzle finished charging, a sound started ringing in everyone's ears. They were caught by surprise. They eyes felt heavy. Blitzle forgot its next command. It was swaying back and forth. It fell over, and Rogenrola rolled on it's back.

Orion's eyes started to droop. _What's happening? _He saw the two kids fall over and then he fell to his side. His eyes were almost shut, but he had full view of Swablu. It wasn't being affected. _Swablu, it-it's singing. _Orion figured it out. In a time of desperation, Swablu put everyone to sleep. He was filled with a sense of relief and an overwhelming sense of pride. His eyes closed. Everything went black.

Orion was woken up by a worried chirp and a slight pinch on his nose. Swablu was pecking at him. He shot up to his feet. Everyone else was still asleep, including Polan. Before he did anything, he picked Swablu up and gave it the biggest hug.

"You my little feathered friend, are the bomb!" Orion hugged Swablu tightly. Swablu let out a modest chirp.

Orion walked over to Polan and nudged him awake. He was cradling Beldum in his arms. He woke up and mumbled something sleepily. It sounded like "aldskjfalafjkd- Fried Magikarp."

"Come on Polan, we have to go, now!" Orion grabbed Polan by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He stood up warily. He took out Beldum's pokeball and retracted him back inside.

"Whoa." He said. "That was intense." His hair was sticking up on one side.

"Ya, I know, now lets go before those freaks wake up. We need to hit a pokemon center. Where's the closest one?" Orion suggested.

"Well, we should be close to Ordinaria Town. We ran straight through the woods of Route 1."

Orion heard a moan come from one of the kids. "Ok, just pick a direction and let's go."

They took off into the woods once more.


End file.
